Shadow Makes it Big: Chapter 4
by shadowgirlxxx
Summary: Shadow goes to film a movie. has he made it big or is this ALL A TRAP! Lol like the star wars thing. Second to last chapter review plz!


Shadow Makes it Big: Chapter 4: Take my heart and rip it out.

So as Shadow walked into the warehouse where they were filming 'The Human Centipede'! Nothing could ever go wrong here apart from the fact that it all did that day. The room Shadow walked into was dark except for a chair which then turned around and Amy Rose was in it.

"Hi Shadow it's me Amy Rose what who did an invite of you to act in this motion picture event!" Said Amy Rose the woman who did an invite of Shadow in this motion picture event.

"Oh Hi Amy. So when do we do our big scene?"

Amy ignored his question and got out of the chair to do a big speech like that guy did in Citizen Kane although I havent seen it (when will videogames get their Citizen Kane!). So Amy started talking.

"Do you know what the best kind of specail effects are?" Said Amy.

"No. CGI?" Shadow Said.

"Well." Amy continued. "It's not CGI. It's real life. I want you Shadow. I want you to be my human centipede".

"But I am not a human I am the ultimate lifeform of a hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog."

"It doesn't matter Shadow."

Amy turned on a light and revealed Sonic the Hedgehog in his cameo strapped to a table naked even though he always is.

"I have Sonic. Now I need you. You will be the end of my centipede. I will be in the middle. We will shit and love and love and love forever. We will be the ultimate lifeform. Together. Sonic. Me. Shadow which is you. All of us loving and caring as one creature. It will be beautiful." Said Amy like a crazy person because she was I guess like me I am insane lol XD.

"No. I would rather not do this." Shadow replied.

Just then Shadow got hit on the head by a big guy with muscles. So he got knocked out. Shadow got in a bad but sexy situation. He was turned on but he had to not be to escape. When Shadow woke up he was strapped to a bloody table. Suddenly Amy Rose came in wearing a sexy nurse outfit like those sexy nurses in Silent Hill did god I would so fuck one of those but my boyfriend would be angry lol hi if you are happening to be reading this Billy! LOL XD ~~~XXX~~~

"I set this all up when I heard from the guy who ran Virgin Megastore that you did a rude thing to him. I made up a party and then pretended to be in a movie and made you sign a contract so you have to be here. You know what I did when I was a small child? I slit my wrists and totes fingered myself with blood on my hand. I like violence. Blood turns me on Shadow. We will have the bloodiest romance in the world. Sonic and me. Sonic and you. Sonic and me and you and Sonic and Shadow and me. At last."

Amy kept talking for about 9 more hours and in the middle of this Shadow excepted his fate. Maybe it was time for him to be made into a human centipede with his rival and his girlfriend I think. Either way Shadow was ready. Bring on his fate, world.

But then suddenly he got an image of Maria in his head.

Maria said the words "Shadow you can do this. Never give up."

Maria and her big boobs were right. They jiggled and made Shadow happy that he might get through this. Shadow then thought of an idea.

"Amy." Shadow said.

"What?" Said Amy. "I was just about to start putting this needle in you and cutting you up for this operation. Hurry up!.

Shadow squirmed. "Can I have a last request like rapists do in prison? If a rapist can have a last meal at least I think they do that it was on The Simpsons one time. "

"Fine. What is it?" Said Amy the Woman.

Shadow began to make his sexy voice and start his plan. "Suck me off. You dirty fucking whore."

Amy got well excited and put the weapons down. She then got her tongue and put it up Shadow's penis. Shadow then thought about Maria. His fate. And her tight cunt. This made him hard. So hard that it penetrated Amy up through her head. As her blood dripped down his dick she could only muster one last thing. Her last words. In this cold meaningless world she whispered quietly.

"Thank you."

Shadow starred at the ceiling. Sonic was next to him. Thank god he didn't see what just happened since he was asleep on a drug which you should not do not even by accident. The day was not over. He was still stuck with Amy impaled on him. Stuck on the table. His plan worked but at what cost? Was this cheating on Maria? These thoughts echoed through his head as he also thought about the cost of fame. Was it worth it? This lie. This big lie of life. Shadow cried a single tear. Was this what he was made for?

To be concluded.


End file.
